


Ya'll I got this shit

by Petersolacenovak



Series: Endgame Rewrites to Fix my Broken Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Loki deserved better, best thing ive ever written tho, cause I totally disregarded everying that happened, endgame but not really spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: Loki deserved to get revenge for what Thanos did to him. He deserved to be there when the battle started. Now thanks to Stephen Strange, he can murder that moldy ass grape.I re-wrote the ending so no one dies. 'Cept Thanos, cause fuck that hoe.





	Ya'll I got this shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I've ever done.
> 
> I can't believe I sat down and write this for thirty mineutes.
> 
> I hate myself.

  
The battle went silent when a fiery blue portal opened above them all. Most turned to look at Strange, wondering what he could be conjuring to help them out of this-only to see him grinning widely and holding back the force of the water with all the strength he possessed.

Those on Thanos’s side seemed to be waiting to see what would come out as well, as most were looking up in confusion and surprise.

“What are you doing, Strange?” Tony yelled from across the battlefield, sweat flying across his face and dirt caking his skin and suit.

The man grinned back widely, screaming back across the fight, “That's not me! That's our secret weapon!”

The aliens and Thanos reacted quickly as they heard Strange’s words, raising their weapons towards the portal.

They all waited, staring up at the hole in the sky, ready to act. Steve and Thor locked eyes, nodding towards where Thanos stood, concentrating on the thing in the sky.

They both seemed ready to pounce-when a screaming man fell out of the portal, hair flying in the wind and spinning so much it seemed like he would turn into a tornado before he hit the ground.

“Loki?” Thor yelled when the man hit the solid ground with a crunch. The blonde man’s eyes welled up with tears when he realized he had just seen his brother die again-after only seeing him for less than five seconds.

Steve was forced to hold the man back in his attempt to run to his brother’s corpse, a morbid and sad look on his face. The others all looked to Strange to see if that was meant to happen-when another portal opened up, right over Thanos’s head, dropping out a man, who landed right on the mad titan’s shoulders. He plunged a dagger into Thanos’s head with a loud yell, giving a maniacal cackle when the purple grape monster man went limp.

They both crumpled to the floor, the surviving man rolling backwards to avoid being crushed to death.

And, when the dust settled, the man was revealed to be the real Loki, his other self who originally fell out, being actually an illusion.

Thor-like a confused and very emotional puppy-gave a whimper as his brother stood over Thanos’s body and kicked it twice with a grin.

“You're welcome.” He said as soon as he turned around, addressing the several people spread throughout the war zone.

Peter Parker looked incredibly confused next to Tony Stark, who was staring at the trickster god with confusion and joy at the image of Thanos dead on the ground.

Wanda and Pepper Potts were still choking an alien, looking over at the God in wonder and gratitude.

The moment was cut short as the hundreds of aliens rushed at the trickster god, screeching and wielding weapons, raising their claws in the air. Thanos's children came right after, yelling threats at the god.

Loki’s hands glowed green and his daggers appeared in his hands once more, waiting to take out the monsters running towards him. However, seeing as he was one person, and there was an entire army racing towards him-the others kept into action-Thor eagerly racing forward, lifting his axe up high and bringing it down on a clump of aliens with a ferocious battle cry.

“Eat this!” Banner shouted, kicking a row of them, grinning wide and pummeling the aliens with his large green fists.

“I saw you hanging out with Thanos yesterday!” Peter Parker screamed, webbing three aliens to the ground, punching one in the gut.

“Re-Rebecca it's not what you-” Shuri cackled, blasting a monster in the face as Peter cut her off, “I won't hesitate bitch!” And then proceeded to drop kick an alien twice his size.

“Y'all,” Strange shouted to them all, “I got this shit.”

And then a tidal wave came and swallowed up all those alien boys.

“Fuck yeah.” Tony grinned and everyone cheered

**Author's Note:**

> That hoe dead now.
> 
> And Tony's safe.


End file.
